Over-the-air software loading (OTASL) in some mobile devices has typically been based on a number of partitions in a device. Two non-limiting examples are the operating system (OS) and the digital signal processor operating system (DSPOS). In some existing mobile devices, all OTASL partitions are accessible directly by the device's processor because they are stored in flash memory. When a wireless upgrade is requested, the mobile device calculates a hash of each of the partitions. This is called the partition's digest. The digests are used as a unique identifier of the partition's contents. The digests are sent to an enterprise server or system such as a “push” type email system and the server determines if there are any updates to send. Updates are sent as a difference between the partition on the mobile device and the new contents. This type of process reduces the amount of data sent to the mobile device for an update. When an OTASL update is accomplished, only the changed sectors of the mobile device's flash are updated, while unchanged sectors are not rewritten.